The 44th hunger games syot!
by Kaden B
Summary: 24 tributes battle to the death in the 44th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first syot ever, and I am super excited to start writing it! I would love it so much if you would enter! You can enter up to 3 tributes. I will always keep you guys updated on my profile as to which tribute slots are still open. PLEASE be very detailed in your forms! A more detailed form will really help me in writing your character! I will only except forms through pm! Finally, you have to remember that once you enter a tribute it is my tribute! So don't interfere with what I am doing to your tribute! I am always open to suggestions but it doesn't mean that I will use them! So with no further ado, here is the form-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

Backstory:

Opinion on the capitol:

Reaped/volunteered (if volunteered, why?):

Reaction to volunteering/reaped:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit ( I might use it):

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Strategy:

weaknesses ( 3 minimum):

Strengths:

Allies?:

Love interest in games:

Arena ideas:

So that's the form! Have fun!


	2. Updates

Hey guys! I can't believe how fast people have filled up the slots in my story! I only have two slots left now, and I can't wait to start writing! Also lots of people have reserved spots and that's great, but the sooner you send in your forms the sooner I can start writing! All the forms I have received so far have been fantastic! So keep those great forms coming! Also once my story starts, I would love it so much if you reviewed and voted in my polls! That way I know you guys are still reading, and I can use your feedback! Thanks so much, I can't wait to get started! I know this was short but it was just so I could update you guys.


	3. District 1 reapings!

**Hey Guys! I am so excited to finally be starting the reapings! My goal is to get the reapings done by the end of June, but don't expect all the updates of my story to happen that quick! I am new to writing so I hope it still satisfies. Thank you to IQuest for Lewis, and Mon Devou for Cecelia respectively. Also make sure to review, and answer my questions at the end of the chapter!** **And I would also love to talk to you guys about the story over pm!**

Cecelia's POV

" That one is so perfect Makayla!" I exclaim. "You think?" She asks. "Absolutely!" I declare. "The yellow and the orange together really compliment your complection! "Thanks." She gushes. "But what one should I wear?" I ask. "That aqua blue one is really gorgeous. You should try that one on!" Says Makayla. "Alright." I say.

After I have slipped the dress on I look at myself in the mirror. "Cecelia you look so pretty!" Says Makayla with a tone of awe in her voice. "Thanks. I think this is the one!" I exlaim. I hear a knock at the door. " Come in." I say. My mother walks into the room.

"Well, don't you two look so nice for the reapings today?" Says my mother. "Thanks Mrs. Noth!" Says Makayla. "Thanks mom!" I declare.

My mother and I have always been very close. My father and I have been close too, but he works a lot because he works at a silk factory for the capitol. And then I have my 18 year old brother James. He is a nice big brother and all, their is just a really big age separation so we don't do much together. I usually just do everything with Makayla. She is 13 nice and pretty, and the best best friend I could ever ask for!

Even though it is my first reaping, I am not stressed out at all. My name is only in once, and even if I was picked I think it would be kind of fun!

Last year my dad enrolled me in the training academy. It was all fun and I really liked it! But then I got thrown out. I wasn't doing anything bad, I guess I just wasn't evil enough. Instead of practicing with the swords, I was making flower crowns. They said I wasn't docile enough to ever be career material. That's alright by me though. It just means I get to hang out with Makayla even more!

"You guys should get going." My mom says. "Okay. Bye mom!" I give her a hug and a kiss. " Bye sweetie! See you there!" My mother exclaims.

Lewis's POV

After I've gotten my hand zapped I head over to the 18 year old section with my large group of friends, including my best friend Kyle. I've always been a popular kid. I'm the class clown. I like to laugh and make people laugh because it has always kind of been my medicine.

My life hasn't always been easy. I grew up most of my childhood without having a mother. She died giving birth to my younger sister Lynne. And if that wasn't enough my other brother died when I was really little too. Training at the academy and comedy have always been my medicine and kept my thoughts off of the bad memories.

As the escort comes out me and my friends laugh at her appearance. It had been raining that morning and the escort had dressed in all the colors of the rainbow. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to make people laugh so I basically shouted out what I was thinking. "Hey guys, I finally see the rainbow!" I shout. I get quite a few laughs from the crowd. Then the escort asks where the rainbow is into the microphone and starts frantically looking around, which make the crowd laugh even more.

" I don't see it." She says. "Oh well. Moving on!" Says the escort with way too much exuberance. She walks on over to the females bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Cecelia Noth!" Proclaims the escort. The 12 year old section opens for a very small girl standing at about 4'11". She has blonde curls and is smiling from ear to ear. She sure seems happy. She looks familiar to me. Then suddenly I realize that she is the girl from the academy who got thrown out last year because they said she wasn't docile enough.

Now for the exciting part! Learning the male tribute.

Cecelia's POV

I'm really surprised that I am standing on stage right now but also really happy. I think the games will be a fun experience. I watch as the escort walks over to the males bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Lewis Cardale!" Shouts the escort. The 18 year old section parts for a tall and tanned boy with a mischievous look on his face. He's the boy who made the joke earlier! He's good looking and a comedian! He's definitely going to be a magnet for sponsors. But I will be one too. I mean who wouldn't sponsor an adorable 12 year old like me?

When he take his place he completely towers over me! We shake hands and head into the justice building. I can already tell that this is going to be an adventure!

**Hope you guys liked that first reaping! I worked really hard on it so I hope it shows! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better?**

**Who do you think has a better chance of winning?**

**And at this point around where do you think each of these tributes will place?**


	4. District 2 reapings!

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed the district 1 reapings! I'm really sorry about all the grammar issues in that chapter! But like I said, I am new at writing so I didn't know about some of that stuff. I hope that I have done a better job with it this chapter! I will have more questions at the end of the chapter! So make sure to review and answer the questions.** **One final thing is that I will eventually start putting polls up, so I would love it if you would vote in them! Thank you too Mon Devou for Auriel, and IQuest for India respectively.** Auriel's POV

"And this one?" questions the trainer.

" Oh come on Donovan! They're the oldest berries in the book! I'm not in kindergarten anymore! I declare.

"Then what is it?" Asks Donovan, my personal trainer.

" Nightlock!" I say exasperated!

"And what is so special about these berries?" Donovan fires back.

"They are the most lethal berries out there. They can kill you in an instant." I say with a tone of boredom in my voice.

"Very good." Says Donovan.

Donovan knows these questions are so below me. I'm a Lèpou after all! And personally I believe I am the best one yet. I am different then all the other victors from my family tree. I'm not a weapon fanatic. I know how to survive. I know how to live off wild plants and berries unlike most careers who without sponsors or food from the cornucopia, are completely helpless in terms of food.

"You know, I still don't believe the whole accidental food poisoning story." Says Donovan.

"What are you getting at?" I question.

"You and I both know that Jonah was going to be the chosen volunteer. You and I both also know that you know more about poisonous plants and herbs then anybody! You and I both also know that this is your last chance to volunteer, and represent district 2!" Donovan exclaims.

"So are you accusing me of purposely poisoning Jonah so he couldn't volunteer?" I say with disgust.

"YES!" declares Donovan.

"Then you would be correct!" I say. "And I'm not ashamed! I will do what I have to do to volunteer and win these games! My plan worked, didn't it? Who's the chosen volunteer now?" I shout.

"Well you are." says Donovan.

Every time I do an interview, every time I am a guest of honor at a capitol party, and every time I sleep in my bed in the victor's village, Jonah's going to die inside. It won't just be the money and the fame and keeping the family tradition of being a victor alive that will be my reward. It will be seeing Jonah beat. Beat by me!

I have been out to get revenge on Jonah ever since the age of ten. Eight years ago, the family elders and former victors decided to see for themselves who should be the chosen volunteer between me and Jonah when it became time. Jonah won, and I have a scar by a sword all across my chest to prove it. Well now he is going to watch his rival cousin win the Hunger Games that he was supposed to be winning himself. Revenge is so sweet.

India's POV

I stand in the long line waiting to get my hand zapped. So many kids in my line are talking about how they are going to volunteer today, or a couple years down the road when they're older, or how the chosen volunteers have it in the bag. I won't ever volunteer except if one of my really close friends Ember, Lia, Crystal, or Fia gets reaped.

I am a very strong fighter in combat, and I know that my chances would be great in the Hunger Games! I would never volunteer though unless it was to save a friend because even if your chances of winning are fantastic, nothing is a guarantee. Especially in The Hunger Games.

After I've gotten my hand zapped, I head over to the 17 year old section. Everyone talks including me and my four best friends while we wait. After a long while our escort finally comes on stage. She shows us the same boring video about the rebellion that we watch every single year, and then draws the female slip.

"The female tribute representing district 2 is... India Pirwin!" Declares the escort.

All of a sudden it hits me like a ton of bricks. I have been chosen to fight to the death in the hunger games. I never thought that it would happen this way. I had always thought that if I was ever in the hunger games it would be because I volunteered to protect a friend, but no.

I hear some oohs amd ahhs form the crowd as I make my way to the stage. I look stunning with my short ebony hair being held together in a loose purple bow, with a deep indigo dress.

As I continue to make my way to the stage I realize that I probably won't actually be fighting in The Hunger Games. This is district 2 afterall. Someone is bound to volunteer. Our escort asks for a volunteer but no one speaks. Once I take my place on stage and the escort reads the name of the male tribute I realize something- No ones going to be saving me. I'm going to fight and win these Hunger Games!

Auriel's POV

Wow no female volunteer for district 2 this year. That's a surprise. But in the end it doesn't really matter. India was one of the best female fighters from the academy anyways.

The escort walks over to the microphone with the slip of paper in hand. "The male tribute representing district 2 is- " I volunteer as tribute!" I proclaim.

As I emerge form the 18 year old section a cheer rises from the crowd. They all know who I am. I am a Lèpou after all. And a Lèpou is always a survivor.

As I take my walk to the stage I am confident and stern. I am unlike my other family members from past in that I don't make a big scene of volunteering.

Once I take the stage I go to my spot and shake hands with India. As we head into the justice building I can't stop thinking about adding my name to the long list of Lèpou victors. I will be the best one yet.

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Here are this chapters questions-**

**Do you think Auriel will follow his family's history?**

**If the hunger games was just between the first four tributes, how would they place?**


	5. District 3 reapings!

**Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter because I worked very hard on it! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I have been sick for several days.** **I will have my usual questions at the bottom so make sure to answer the questions and review because I love hearing what you guys have to say, and I will take it into consideration. Thank you to Khloe Grace for Logan Malfred, and Abbff for Catri Nicole Ebinger respectively! **

Logan's POV

"Logan, you must hurry and get ready for the reapings!" Louisa shouts.

"I'm all ready!" I proclaim.

I guess you could call Louisa a friend. She is just one of the great inventors from the district who discovered me. I have always been a highly intelligent child.

When I was twelve, Louisa and several other inventors took me away from my family to train me to become a great inventor someday.

Sometimes I can't stand how quite clueless people really are. I mean, if everyone was as smart as me we could overrun the capitol in an instant. Unfortunately that is not how it is.

Before I head downstairs I take a second to examine myself in the mirror. I do look like a proper gentleman for sure. I wear a grey sweater with a red and white plaid shirt underneath. I do look quite studious and professional.

"Would you like a tart for breakfast?" inquires Louisa.

"No thank you. Not at all!" I declare.

"These tarts make you chubby and portly!" I proclaim.

"You really should cut back Louisa." I say with a tone of seriousness in my voice.

"Oh, Logan! What a dreadful thing to say!" says a distressed Louisa.

"It's alright. You'll fix it!" I declare as I walk out the front door. As I shut the door I hear Louisa utter a "I declare" under her breath. It sure is fun ruffling her feathers!

Catri's POV

"Um, miss? What is your age?" Inquires an intimidating peacekeeper.

"Uuuuuuummmmmmm, sir. Isn't it a little bit obvious? I am standing in the seventeen year old section. Aren't I?" I question.

"Well yes you are miss and I do not appreciate the attitude. I just don't see how you could be seventeen. You're shorter than my twelve year old daughter and everyone in this section." Says the peacekeeper with a not-so-convinced tone of voice. The peacekeeper pulls out his walkie talkie and talks to a lady with a really annoying voice for a minute or two and then speaks to me again.

"Okay. So your story checks out. But I am watching you!" Says the peacekeeper as he walks away.

It's true. I am short. I'm only 4'8' and weigh 90 pounds that is all pure muscle. I'm a heck of a strong girl for such a small body! That's why I think I am going to volunteer today. I mean why not volunteer? I'm strong with a good head on my shoulder, and if I win I can bring home all the fame and fortune the capitol has to offer!

My mom is a completely against me in volunteering. It's hard when your mom isn't supporting you in what you want to do with your life and you don't even have a dad to console you.

My father died in an extreme boat accident. I don't remember him much except that I was his little princess and he was my royal king. I wish he could be here today to see me volunteer but I have to move on.

Our escort comes out on stage wearing an extremely bright and bizarre outfit much different from my dress. My dress was strapless so that it complimented my muscle, and it was a pleasant tannish pink color. I let my long hair fall back all the way down to my hip.

Now is my moment. Time to volunteer and win these Hunger Games for district 3!

"The female tribute representing district 3 is Barbara Schaeffer!" enunciates the escort in her thick capitol accent. I see a little girl from the 12 year old section start to head to the stage and know that it is now or never.

"I volunteer!" I screach. The little girl runs back and hugs me with ters streaming down her cheeks, and then runs to her mom. I just saved that girls life.

"Well what a turn of events here in district 3. We have a volunteer." States the escort with obvious shock in her voice.

once I arrive on stage the escort starts right off by asking me my name. "And what is your name dear?" questions the escort with great wonder.

"Well I'm Catri the future victor of the 44th Hunger Games!" I shout into the microphone. I can't believe I did it. I am going to win the 44th hunger games!

Logan's POV

Wow, that girl must be brave. And a little bit crazy. No a lot crazy. No one has ever volunteered during my lifetime here in district 3!

"The male tribute is Logan Malfred!" Screams the escort. I can't believe it. The probability of me being reaped were little to none!

I slowly walk up to stage, my mind going a mile a minute. I guess I do sill have a 1/24 chance of winning this "pageant" that they call The Hunger Games. I guess the odds aren't in my favor. But then again, the odds aren't really in anybody's favor.

**I Hope that you enjoyed it! So here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better? Catri or Logan?-District 3 is typically a bloodbath district, so do you think that that will be the case this year? Or is district 3 going to do well?**


	6. District 4 reapings!

**Hey guys! I really liked how this chapter came out and I hope you enjoy it too! I've really been in the writing mood today as you can tell. I will have a couple more questions at the bottom. Make sure to answer the questions and review once again. Thank you to Khloe Grace for Tetra Acuna, and Lucas Lawrence for Triton** **Wake respectively.**

Tetra's POV

"Hey, Triton! Get over here! Clara needs to talk to us!" I demand.

Triton's my cousin. He and I have been training to volunteer for these games ever since we were little kids. We're really close and felt like it would be awesome to compete for the honor of becoming victor in The Hunger Games, and thought we stood a much better chance as a team. Our two direct families kind of just decided together that someone from our family would become a victor and we seemed like the perfect pair to do it!

"What is it?" Inquires Triton.

"She says because this is the last time she will see us until after the games, she wants to talk the plan over with us one more time.

"Okay. Where is she?" He asks.

"In the office." I answer

We both head down the hallway without saying a word. I'm nervous and I know he is to because we are both typically very talkative people. Especially me. I am the life of the party. At night when I get to just lose the stress of training, that's when I'm really me. I never get too out of hand but I do let myself have a little bit of fun.

"Triton, Tetra, thanks for coming. I just wanted to walk trough the plan one more time, okay?" she inquires.

"That's fine." I say.

"Alright, remember that as far as sponsors go you guys have to be magnets. Make sure to play up the family team, and how you are going to bring glory to your family. Also Tetra, you are extremely beautiful and sexy, but we are not going to play the sexy card. That has been WAY overdone and I want you to be memorable. Both of you have great senses of humor. Make people laugh." Triton and I nod our heads in agreement. "And lastly, make sure you are in with the careers. You stay with them until it is absolutely necessary in order to survive to leave them, and then get out right away, okay? Is all of that clear?" She asks.

"Absolutely." I say.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. Tetra and I have got this." says Trident with a lot of confidence.

"I know you do." she says. "Come here." She says choking back tears. We all embrace in a group hug.

"I just want you guys to know that it has been a pleasure to teach you and watch you grow and you have both matured into a fine man and woman, and it has been an honor to teach the both of you." She says with great emotion spilling out.

"Thank you." I say.

"Goodbye Clara." says Triton with an emotion that is unusual for him. He leads me out the door before I can get emotional too. Theirs no reason to cry. One of us will be seeing her again real soon.

Triton's POV

I check in and head to the sixteen year old section. I scan the girls 16 year old crowd looking for Tetra. I finally spot her and we make eye contact for a second or two and I give her an assuring nod. We're doing the right thing. It was always meant to happen.

Our two families are very close. Both of our fathers may or may not be working on a secret capitol mission together, so they are together all the time. Tetra and I have been best friends basically ever since we were really little. We would go swimming at the beach together, laugh together, and train together. We trained so hard. We would rise up early in the morning and train until supper. It was a good way of life.

Our escort finally comes out with the usual wacky outfit. She shows the same video from every single year and I wish she would just get to the tributes so we could volunteer. Finally she does and I just keep on hoping that nothing goes wrong and Tetra can volunteer, and get on that stage.

"The female tribute representing district 4 is A-" She is cut off by several girls that scream I volunteer. I see Tetra is one of them she races the other girls to the stage and even shoves down a girl from our class. She makes it to the stage first and is grinning from ear to ear. She even blows a couple of kisses at the camera before she takes her spot.

"What is your name dearie?" she inquires.

"I'm Tetra Acuna and I'm ready to fight to the death in these games!" Declares Tetra with great enthusiasm which the crowd loves. She gets a good cheer for a minute or two as she grins and takes it all in. Now it's my turn.

Tetra's POV

I did it and I know I already have an early jump on the other tributes as far as sponsors go. Now it's Trident's turn. He has to be the volunteer. I don't know what I would do without him.

The escort pulls out a male slip and walks back to the microphone. I see several boys getting ready to run. I just know that Trident will make it though because he's really fast just like me.

"The male tribute is T-" The escort is once again cut off. About ten boys say I volunteer and start sprinting up to stage. Some of the younger hopeful volunteers just stop because they know who they're up against. An 18 year old boy that I have never seen before starts running up the steps but Triton catches up to him and knocks him off and sprints up to the escort.

That's my cousin.

He introduces himself and brings up that we are cousins which really gets the crowd going. We embrace and then put our hands together and raise our arms up. The crowd goes crazy.

I nudge him and say- "You scared me for a second. I thought I was going to have to fight on my own!" I say.

"No, I just wanted to get you nervous." He says with a grin.

I playfully shove him and then we are headed into the justice building. All that I can keep on thinking is- The other tributes have better be scared, because these cousins are on a mission.

**I Hope that you guys enjoyed it! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better? Tetra or Trident?**

**Who do you think stands a better chance of winning?**

**Do You think that their relationship will help them or hurt them in the games?**

**Will one of the tributes from the first 4 districts win?**


	7. District 5 reapings!

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me a little bit longer to write this time. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I will have some questions at the end of the chapter again, so make sure to review and answer the questions! Thank you too SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN for Argent Verner, and Naynay101 for Jonas Sol respectively.**

Argent's POV

Ugh. It's reaping day. A day the whole district lives in fear. But not me. Now I am fearless, and I will never show much emotion again. I've learned my lesson.

I had been working at the power plants starting at the age of 12. When I was 14, just one normal day, I was working on the maintenance and made an error which caused a minor explosion which left me with no arm on my left side, and several scars from burns on my left shoulder and neck.

I knew that their was no one to blame but myself, and I just felt like trash. I stayed hidden away from the world for nearly 2 years in my room. I was so caught up feeling bad for myself that I didn't realize the physical and mental burden I was putting on my mom and dad and younger sister, Mimi.

My mom and dad had to take on extra hours, and my sister had to take out tesserae. My parents and sister hid their struggles from me so that I wouldn't fall into deeper depression. I eventually found out and knew that it was time to stop just thinking about myself, and help out my family.

I promised to make everything back up to my parents and sister. I worked extra hard at the factory. Now it was even more of a struggle though with only one arm. I decided for myself that just having one arm didn't have to stop me from accomplishing my goals and dreams.

I knew that I would never be ordinary again. I would be extraordinary!

I head out on my way to the reapings. Mimi tags along even though she is 2 years younger then me and the two friends that I'm about to pick up. I stop by Zee's houses first before we stop by Moby who is the only boy in this circle of friends. There is no romance between us, but he is kind of cute to look at.

These two friends alongside my family, have really been the ones to help me find a new and better outlook on life. I don't know what I would do without them. We've just got one more reaping to get through and then our friendship can be free of the Hunger Games always looming over us. Life could be perfect.

Jonas's POV

Some people call me crazy. But to be honest I'm actually a very nice normal guy, with a sister who needs my help. I will do whatever I have to do to protect her.

I have an 11 year old sister Quail, who is my best friend. A number of years ago my sister's world was flipped upside down. She became blind in both eyes. Ever since then I have made it my mission to always be beside her and protecting her.

I started acting a little bit crazy when someone hurt my little sister. Who is that cruel to hurt a little weak blind girl? Who would hurt my sister? I will never let that happen again.

It's only 30 minutes till the reaping so I head downstairs to see my little sister patiently waiting for me at the dining room table. I reach out my hand to grab hers and tell her I'm there. She's dressed herself in multiple colors and various styles of clothing. She does this often. We are just happy she is dressing herself now.

We walk to the reaping hand in hand. People snicker at her appearance, but I tell her they are just laughing at a joke someone told. She just believes me and we move on. She has had to learn to trust me in everything that she cannot see.

We arrive at the reapings and meet our parents. They take her away to sit with them because she is not part of the reapings yet. She starts to cry.

"It's okay Quail. I'll be back real soon." I say. And I mean it. No one is taking me away from my sister.

She nods her head and we part ways. I get my finger pricked and head to the 14 year old section. Everyone's talking to their friends and trying to keep themselves distracted. I'm all on my own. Everyone at my school thinks I'm whacked.

Our escort Cyprus comes on stage. She scans the crowd probably wondering who she will escort to their death very soon. She talks about how we should be thankful to the capitol and shows the video that they always show about the rebellion and how we lost.

Finally she pulls out a female slip from the dreaded glass globe, containing so many nervous young girls names.

"The female tribute is Argent Verner!" she proclaims.

The 18 year old section parts. At least it isn't a little 12 year old this year. But when the girl emerges I would've taken a 12 year old over her any day. This girl is missing an arm and has very noticeable burns on her neck. I instantly have sympathy for the girl because she doesn't stand a chance. Not with one arm.

She doesn't look intimidated as she walks to the stage. Many people whisper in the crowd, obviously talking about the missing arm. The escort looks shocked and almost disgusted at this imperfection. At least show respect, I think to myself.

"Um... well at least you have one less arm to worry about being chopped off!" Says the escort, obviously trying to find something nice to say.

Well that's comforting.

I feel really bad for the girl but she handles it really well. She just smiles at the escort and takes her spot. What a courageous girl.

Argent's POV

I stand on the stage looking confident. I will control my emotions. I can't just push away the world again. I have to focus on not being killed. The escort shouts out the males name.

"Jonas Sol!" Proclaims the escort.

The 14 year old section parts for a boy with sloppy brown hair and freckles, wearing a black jacket and shirt, with dark pants and combat boots.

A young girl starts yelling from the stands. It must be his little sister. He hurries over to hug her and tells his parents something before being led to the stage by peacekeepers.

He appears confident from a distance but when he comes close I can see the fear in his eyes.

We shake hands before we are led into the justice building. When we shake hands he says something to me.

"I think you are very brave. Don't listen to what the escort says about your arm. You're a better human being than she will ever be. I can already tell that you are something special." He says with obvious respect.

" Thank you. You are very brave too." I reply.

I may be dying soon but I least if I do die I will die with something very special. A friend.

**I Hope that you enjoyed it! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better, and why?-**

**Will Argent be fine with one arm?-**

**From the first five chapters are there any certain tributes that you think would work well together in an alliance?-**


	8. District 6 reapings!

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry that I took so long to update. I wasn't really getting any inspiration for writing. I'm a little bit disappointed with this chapter, but I hope that you guys still enjoy it! I would really love it if more of you would review and answer my questions! I love hearing what you guys have to say, and the more you review the more likely I am to want to write. But also thank you so much too everyone who has reviewed and answered my questions! I will have questions at the bottom once again, so make sure to review and answer the questions! Thank you too mystic47 for Celiesa Lockheart, and SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN for Cid Ordovic respectively.**

Celiesa's POV

An outcast. That's what I feel like most of the time. An outcast with the perfect sister.

After I was born my mother became very ill. 3 months later she was gone.

Growing up I have always been blamed by my sister and dad for my mother's death. My sister who is 2 years older than me, Anasica, Has always been the obvious favorite of my dad's. In public we act like a pleasant, normal family, and that's how people see us. But the truth is we are torn apart.

Anasica has bullied me throughout my childhood. It got pretty brutal sometimes, and I wished I could just kill her for it. But deep down inside, I really do still love my sister. Just don't tell her I said that.

I do have one good friend though, named Kera. She is 13 and 3 years younger than me, but she's the only one who really understands me. Everyone else just sets me off to the side. I guess they just think I have anger issues.

I'm actually a really nice girl until you get under my skin. Then I am a little bit of a demon to deal with. I guess it just comes from all of the hate and resentment that I have to deal with.

After I've gotten up and gotten dressed, I head over to Kera's house. I feel very striking as I walk to her house to meet her. My reaping outfit fits my personality perfectly. It's just a plain black dress with black flats. Ordinary, but also dark and mysterious.

"Hey!" says Kera as she comes out of her house to meet me.

"Hey!" I respond. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yep, Ready as I'll ever be." she answers back with an obvious amount of nerves.

"Don't be a baby." I say on the outside, but on the inside I'm freaking out too.

As we arrive at the reaping I stand in line to get my finger pricked. After it's been pricked I give Kera a hug and we say goodbye for now.

On the way to my section I see my sister talking in a group of girls. She looks stunning as always and looks to be having a good time. She points over at me and says something to the girls and they laugh. She was obviously making fun of my appearance. With head down I just step into my section not feeling so beautiful anymore.

Cid's POV

The bedroom window was the perfect escape route. I didn't really care to walk with all the other kids to the reapings, so I went my own way.

I've always grown up in the orphanage, never even knowing my parents. I became great friends with a girl my age named Ashlin. As we grew up in the orphanage everyone else got adopted, but Ashlin and I were stuck there. As we got older, our list of responsibilities grew, and we ended up having to look out for the younger kids, and work in the factories, and take tessarae for the other orphans.

At the age of 14 I ran away and found a sewage pipe that was a good enough home for me. I was free and it felt great. But sometimes I would watch Ashlin at the orphanage with all the extra weight on her shoulders now that I was gone, and I felt awful. I finally decided to go back to help Ashlin out.

I've been seen reading a book on the rooftops, or singing in the trees. I love to climb things, and height is my comfort place. I have it all to myself. No orphans, no reapings, and no responsibilities. I feel free.

As I stand in line to get my finger pricked I notice Ashlin coming up to get in line with all the other orphan kids. She sees me and sends me a smile. She knows I had to get away. We understand each other like that.

I go too the 17 year old section. The tension going around is insane. I stare ahead at that dreaded glass bowl and think about how many times my name is in there. The odds aren't exactly in my favor.

Our escort walks on out to the stage. She greets everyone and talks about how spectacular these games are going to be and then shows us the video.

The video finally ends and now we can see who the unlucky girl is going to be. I pray to God that It won't be Ashlin.

"The female tribute is... Anasica Lockheart!" the 18 year old section parts for Anasica. I instantly recognize her because she is one of the most popular girls in school.

She starts balling right then and there. Everyone is just staring at her and then we here a shout and everybody turns their head to the direction of the scream.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Proclaims a girl in a dark dress.

When she emerges from the 16 year old scetion, everybody just stares at her including the reaped girl, Anasica. I watch the girl and then turn to see what Anasica's reaction is. She looks shocked to say the least. I would be too if someone just sacrificed themselves for me so I could live.

The girl takes her spot on the stage and the escort speaks to her.

"Hello dearie. What is your name?" She asks.

"My name is Celiesa Lockheart." She says.

"Then you must be that girl's sister?" She pries.

"Yes. That's my sister." She says with her head just staring down at the ground.

"Well then. You are a very brave girl. Thank you." She says with such a tone of respect that seems so unlike a capitolite. Celiesa nods and just stays staring at the ground.

All that I can think is that she does not deserve this. no one deserves this. But this is Panem. And these are the Hunger Games.

Celiesa's POV

I can't believe what I just did. I volunteered for my sister who has been cruel to me all these years. At least no one will miss me. except for Kera. But now that I think about it, now that I volunteered for her, maybe Anasica will miss me too.

I keep my head down and listen to the escort read off the males name.

"The male tribute is... Cid Ordovic!" She announces.

I lift my head up for a second just to see who would be my district partner. He comes from the 17 year old section with short dirty blonde hair, and pale green eyes. He wears a casual plaid shirt with jeans. Their isn't much special about him but you never know.

As he takes the stage he's smirking. How could you just jump right on stage smirking at a time like this?

We shake hands and are led into the justice building. Before they close the doors I look back at Kera who is in tears, and then I look at Anasica and she is just standing there staring right at me. I see her choke back some tears and wave goodbye.

I start to think to myself- maybe I can win these games. And I need too. Kera needs me. And maybe, maybe Anasica needs me too.

**I Hope that you enjoyed it! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**Who is not necessarily your favorite, but the most memorable tribute to you so far?**


	9. District 7 reapings!

**Hey guys! I hope that you like this chapter! Sorry for the slow updating once again. My next chapter for District 8 should be out very soon. Make sure to review and answer the questions once again! Thank you too kindnessandbravery for Cadea Anson, and TitanMaddix for Oliver Anson respectively.**

Cadea's POV

"And then she was all like MY dress is beutifuller-" Exclaims Mena before she is cut off by my twin brother Oliver, who takes his face out of his book for one second just to make sure that Mena knows that that's not correct grammar.

"Actually Mena, that would be more beautiful. Beautifuller isn't a word, and sounds very awkward and incorrect." Declares Oliver.

For us twins, Oliver is the brains, and I am the brawn. If I need help with my homework, Oliver is there for me. If Oliver is getting bullied by some jerks for being "nerdy" or "he doesn't belong in district 7" I'm there to protect him.

Oliver is bullied quite a bit. People think he's weird because he always has his head in a book, and would never ever be caught climbing a tree, even though he is from district 7.

Oliver and I are complete opposites but we compliment each other well. He's basically my other half.

Because Oliver doesn't have really have any friends, he usually hangs out with my friend Mena and I, and that's exactly what he was doing this morning of the reaping.

"Do you smell that?" I ask.

Oliver and Mena sniff the air trying to catch the scent before Mena pipes up.

"Of course I can smell it! They're your mama's biscuits!" Exclaims Mena.

It's a mad dash down the stairs. Mena and I rush right into the kitchen and stuff a biscuit into our mouth each. My mother is known for her biscuits and everything else that she makes. She's a fantastic cook! Oliver walks in seconds later.

"You girls really shouldn't rush. The chances of you falling down those steps increase extremely when you run." Declares Oliver.

"Hey Oliver- CATCH!" Yells Mena as she throws a biscuit right at his face. It hits him square in the nose and he acts quite startled. Oliver rubs his nose right before he speaks.

"I'm quite sorry Mena. I am a little rusty at the game of catch. I haven't played since second grade when all the other boys wouldn't let me play because they said I was too much of a geek." He says matter of factly acting like it didn't even bother him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Says Mena.

"I'm not. It just meant I got to read the encyclopedia during recess instead. I must say those were great recess periods. The best part was when Tony Cabbero didn't know what a turophile was when I called him that while he ate his cheese during recess." Says Oliver as he starts to laugh. He laughs so hard he starts tearing up and has to take out his handkerchief to wipe away the tears. I give an encouraging chuckle and Mena does the same.

My twin brother may not be considered "cool", but too me, he's the coolest person I know.

Oliver's POV

I enter the 16 year old section thinking about the odds of me getting reaped. Yes, the odds are definitely in my favor. The chances of my name being pulled out of a bowl filled with thousands of other names would definitely be astonishing.

I look across to the female 16 year old section and see my twin sister Cadea, and our friend Mena. Mena is talking away but Cadea looks nervous. I give her a reassuring nod and she smiles in response. It's a nervous smile though, and it feels so odd to see Cadea scared. She's always been the strong one.

I've always been bullied, and Cadea has been there to protect me. Sure, those words hurt but it could never compare to the physical hurt I receive from the bullies.

The beatings from the bullies have always been bad but it went out of control one night when Cadea was gone. The beating went on for a long time before a peacekeeper got there. To keep a long story short, I ended up with a broken nose and several broken ribs. My nose is still a little crooked from that one.

At last the escort walks on stage. People laugh at her appearance and shout out insults. In a way I feel bad for the escort because I know how she feels.

After the crowd settles down, the escort announces the female.

"Cadea Anson!" Exclaims the escort.

WHAT?! How could this happen. The odds were so small. I watch as my sister walks up to the stage confidently. That nervous girl standing in the 16 year old section is long gone, and now she has turned into the warrior that she always was when she was protecting me.

I can see the fire in her eyes.

She means business.

Cadea's POV

I'm shocked at how I feel. I don't feel sad or scared. I feel like a Lion ready to pounce on it's prey.

I look up to watch and listen as the escort reveals the male tribute.

"Oliver Anson!" Declares the escort.

NO!

This isn't happening. I felt strong but now I feel weak. One of us is going to die. My mother and father will lose a child, my younger sister, Liana, will lose a sibling.

But it will only be one. No matter what happens one of us is getting out of there.

My brother looks shocked coming to the stage. I know that right now, in his head, he is figuring out the probability that we would both be reaped. I'm sure I'll be hearing the answer sometime soon.

This thought makes me smile as I think about the many memories we've shared. Then my smile fades. I think about the cruelty of the capitol for doing this to us and the lion is back.

Before we are led into the justice building we embrace on stage.

The capitol can take our lives, but they can never take away this friendship.

**I Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! So here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**Do you think that their relationship will effect them in a good way or bad way in the games?-**

**Because they are related like the District 4 pair, which pair do you think will do better?-**


	10. District 8 reapings!

**Hey guys! I hope that you like this chapter! It was one of two chapters that I wrote while I was waiting for forms to come in. So it is technically one of my first ones but I hope it is still as good as the new chapters! Make sure to review and answer the questions once again! Thank you too Abbff for Luella Ambler, and Christoph Andretti for Russell Jarson respectively.**

Luella's POV

"Well Claudius, I think this years games will be the best ones yet! Don't you?" I laugh at my sisters attempt at a capitol accent.

" Why yes Ceasar! But it will be hard to top last years games with Beetee electricuting 6 people at once!" I say this in my best capitol accent trying not to laugh.

Finally my sister Charlize and I can't hold it in any longer and just burst out laughing.

" Oh, I wish their were no worries in life, no capitol, no games, it would be so perfect! You and me could talk and laugh like this all the time!" Says my sister.

" Well life doesn't always have to be so bad. Think positive!" I say. I always try to stay positive. After all if life throws you lemons, make lemonade. That's what I try to do.

It isn't always that easy though. Me and my sister have had it hard. We don't even know where our mother is. Charlize knew mother. But after I was born for some reason my mother just left us. Soon afterward Grandpa divorced Grandma and was gone too.

So I have just always been raised by Grandma. It is all I have ever known. Charlize is 15 years older than me though, so she feels like my mother.

"Girls come inside it's time to get ready for the reapings." Calls my grandmother.

" Okay Grandma." I chirrup back. I head up stairs to my room to find a tan dress laying on my bed.

I put on my dress. It doesn't exactly compliment my curves, and just kind of hangs there limply. But at least it's something!

Charlize knocks on my door and asks me if I am ready to go. I say that I am and we leave for the reaping.

Russell's POV

I wake up worse off then I was last night. I had WAY too much morphling! I look at the clock and realize that it is only 30 minutes till the reaping. I slowly get up out of bed a bit unsteady. I already regret everything from last night.

Maybe I went just a little too wild. Maybe I should've left that girl alone. Maybe I should've not stolen my parents money and bought up a ton of morphling. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe I did need to stop this rollar coaster of a life! Maybe I need to change.

I get up and get dressed. I head down stairs and take a swig of water to wash out the remaining taste of morphling from my mouth.

Once I arrive at the reapings I get my finger zapped and head to the 16 year old section.

I look around and everyones nervous. I'm not nervous. Their is very little to no chance of me getting reaped. And even if I am, I get to enjoy every temptation the capitol has to offer. All in all not a bad deal.

While I continue to look around, I notice only one girl that is smiling. She's mouthing something to someone, so I follow her gaze and see that she is talking to that one girl who ran away from me when I approached her a week ago.

I guess I can see why she did. I would run away to if their was a drunk guy coming up to me and hitting on me.

Finally our escort comes out. He says the same whole boring thing he says. EVERY. SINGLE. YEAR.

Finally he draws out the name of the female tribute.

"The female tribute for district 8 is Luella Ambler!" Proclaims the escort.

I see the 14 year old section part and out comes that smiling girl from earlier. Well she's not smiling anymore, she has tears streaming down her face, and the girl I had tried to talk to last week was screaming and shouting, and was finally taken away by peacekeepers.

The escort starts to talk. " Don't you worry! Agribella, was it? district 8 has great stylists! They will definitely be able to upgrade you from this drab dress!" exclaims the escort.

What a moron. This girl is probably going to be dead within the next couple of weeks, and she is stressing about the girls clothes!

Luella's POV

I stand up on stage with tears streaming down my face.

No I can't cry! I'm supposed to be the happy one! The one who boosts others spirits. But as of now, that is the last thing on my mind.

I watch as our escort draws out the male tributes name and walks to the microphone.

"The male tribute representing district 8 is Russell Jarson!" Says the escort with great elation.

She sounds happy to be sending us to our deaths.

I see a strong looking boy appear form the 16 year old section with a mischievous grin on his face. He has sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He confidently walks up the stage steps and takes his place beside me. Our escort tells us to shake hands, and when my hand pulls away I immediately smell the strong scent of morphling, and the escort must too because she practically shoves us away into the justice building herself.

As the peacekeepers lead us through the halls to our rooms where we will say goodbye to loved ones, I just keep on thinking, why me? Why me?

**I Hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions for this chapter?**

**Who will go further?**

**Who do you like better? And why?**


	11. District 9 reapings!

**Hey guys! I hope that you will like this chapter! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! I'll try to keep writing but updated might come a little bit slower now because I'm going on vacation soon. Make sure to review and answer the questions as usual! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! Thank you too kindnessandbravery for Cila Ventry, and Khloe Grace for Sunhail Mattson repectively.**

Sunhail's POV

I wake up to the sound of an infants tears. I slowly sit up in bed and look at the time on the old grandfather clock. It's only four in the morning but it's almost time to get busy anyways. It's always a busy morning at the orphanage on reaping day.

I get out of bed and head down the hall too the bathroom to get dressed. As I pass by the girls room I see a candle lit by the desk and make out the figure of my best friend Cila. I guess she got the baby quiet because their is no more screaming and she is writing in her diary like she does every morning.

She says her diary is the only place she can pour out her emotions. She always acts tough, rarely showing emotion. When she's around other's she is quiet but her presence is felt. She can actually be quite funny and bubbly though, if you get to know her.

Cila and I have had an unbreakable bond ever since we were nine when a epidemic broke out and we lost both of our families. We were both sent too the orphanage and have grieved together. Now we just look ahead, and hope that the future is better than the past.

Today is the start of a new beginning. If we can survive the reaping one last time, we will both be free of not just the reaping, but also the orphanage. Once you are 18 your time at the orphanage is over, and you can move on.

After I've taken my shower and gotten dressed, I head down stairs to see most of the other kids already there. None of us look too fancy, because the orphanage can't afford nice clothes for all of us. I got luck this year with a fairly decent outfit.

I wear a grey and black plaid shirt with dress pants. I'm actually a pretty good looking guy. I have curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and I stand about 6 feet tall with a lot of muscle from working in the fields.

Cila's helping to serve the breakfast so I walk over.

"Hey. Are you nervous?" I ask.

"I guess a little bit because it's are last one. You?" She responds.

"I'm not nervous." I say. Cila smiles at me obviously not believing me. "Okay, maybe a little." I say sheepishly. She laughs and hands me a bowl of cereal along with a napkin.

As I sit down at one of several large tables in the dining hall, I think about how blessed I am to have a friend like her.

Cila's POV

As I walk up to get my hand zapped I look around at all of the innocent kids at the reaping. No child should ever be forced to fight to the death. It's just not right.

I walk to my section all the way at the back of the sections. Once I arrive I just listen too all the other girls talking about being done with the reapings and being free.

I start to feel sad hearing all these girl's stories. One girl has a brother who is completely blind and has no relatives but her, and another girl has a baby to take care of. Then I hear a girl say that her whole family died in the same epidemic as mine and I realize I have just as much reason that I shouldn't have to fight in the Hunger Games as all of them.

And I won't have to.

The escort comes out on stage and pulls out a slip form the female bowl. I close my eyes and wait to hear the name called.

"Cila Ventry!" declares the escort.

The whole worlds a blur for a second. Once I realize what has just happened I close my eyes and just stand there with my eyes closed for what feels like an eternity. But when I open my eyes I feel different. I feel mad. Mad at the capitol and the whole Hunger Games.

I decide in my head that I won't let the capitol win I will be victorious!

I start for the stage looking straight into the cameras. I feel pleased with the fact that Everyone across all of Panem will see my courage displayed.

I know that the war isn't over, but at least I've won the first battle.

Sunhail's POV

When Cila is reaped one word flashes through my head.

Volunteer.

Cila and I have a mutual understanding that we would do anything for each other including risking our life, and frankly I would say this falls under that category.

As the escort opens the slip I confirm with myself that I will volunteer. I have to. For Cila.

"Caleb Landover!" declares the escort.

"I volunteer!" I yell.

The whole audience turns and looks at me. I immediately start walking towards the stage. When I walk past the 12 year old section I feel a tug on my arm. I look down to see a frail little boy sitting in a wheel chair.

"Thank you." He says. I immediately realize that this must be the reaped boy and I respond.

"You're welcome. Could you do one thing for me?" I ask.

"Anything." He says enthusiastically.

"Live a good life." I say. I catch myself before I start to cry. He nods and smiles at me. Now I know I've done the right thing.

As I walk on stage I give Cila a sad smile. She returns the gesture before we shake hands and are led into the justice building.

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Should Sunhail have volunteered to protect Cila?**

**Will this pair do well together?**

**We have seen a couple of pairs so far. Do you tend to like people with a connection or not?**


	12. District 10 reapings!

**Hey Guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry to the creator of Jersey that I didn't put as much spotlight on her this chapter, but I will make up for it later on! Make sure to review and answer the questions!** **Thank you too TitanMaddix for Jersey Henderson, and Mon Devou for West Alabaster respectively.**

West's POV

This is the morning. The morning I volunteer. The morning I volunteer, so that I can bring home the money for my family. The morning that concludes that I might never see Madeline again.

My whole life my family hasn't been invited to many social events. We've kind of just stayed in our little house on the outskirts of town.

We run our own ranch as a family. I started working when I was nine, not that I didn't have plenty of chores around the ranch before that.

Like I said, my family doesn't go to too many social events, so I've only got one really strong friendship.

Her name is Madeline and I've been in love with her for as long as I can imagine. I've never had the guts to tell her though, because I've always been afraid that for her it doesn't go any farther than a friendship relationship. But this morning I'm going to tell her before I volunteer. Because if I do die I want her to know how deep my feelings were for her.

Usually I am seen wearing overalls with cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat, but today is a special day. I'm wearing A white button down shirt with chaps, but I'm still not abandoning my cowboy hat and boots.

I give my family members all a hug and a kiss before I set out to the reapings. I have to take a 2 mile walk to get into town before I can meet up with Madeline.

When I arrive at her house she walks out the door and she looks fabulous with her green ruffled dress, and her hair done up all nice.

"Well don't you look fine." I say complimenting her. she giggles before responding.

"Thanks. And you too." She declares.

"Thank you." I say. After this their is a long awkward silence. We are both nervous but for different reasons. She's nervous about the reaping and I'm nervous about what I am going to say.

"Um, Madeline?" I finally say.

"Yes." she responds

"Their's something that I wanted to tell you." I say anxiously.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Well... You mean a lot too me." I say.

"You mean a lot too me too." She answers.

"Well... In more than just a friendship kind of way..." I say cautiously.

"Then in what kind of way?" She asks.

I let it all pour out.

"I think about you all the time, like night and day. You just, you mean the world to me. And I- I love you." I say. It feels good to finally get it out. It's hard to read her face but then I see a smile come across it.

"Well why didn't you tell me this before. Why are you just now telling me?" She asks.

"It's because... I'm volunteering today and before I go just in case I don't come back, I want you to know how much you mean too me." I say.

"But you can't volunteer!" She insists.

"I have to." I say firmly. She just stands there for the longest time staring at the ground. When she looks up there is tears in her eyes.

"Well if their is one thing that I've learned from our friendship is that their is no reasoning with West Alabaster." She smiles through her tears and gives me a peck on the cheek before she walks away.

Jersey's POV

I stand in the 15 year old section at the reaping. Everyone has friends to talk too except me. Everyone hates me.

My father owns the largest meat processing plant in district 10 so we are naturally very rich. All the other kids are jealous of my family's wealth, so they take their anger out on the only person they can- ME.

I was an accident child my parents say. They never wanted any kids because that meant that they would have to share their money with a child.

But still, I was born and alive and kicking. I was a very sweet child when I was young. My parents actually adored me. But as I grew older my dad started to say that I was a spoiled brat. My mother would try to get along with me but kind of gave up. Then all my peers started making fun of me.

Ever since I have just hung out with myself in my room. I had plenty of time on my hands and read a vast variety of books picking up quite a bit of knowledge.

At last our escort walks out onto the stage and gets things rolling.

"The female tribute is Jersey Henderson!" Exclaims the escort.

I can't believe it's me.

I gasp and just stare at the stage with wide eyes before composing myself and heading to the stage.

I've been hated for so long and now the capitol wants to kill me. Shocker.

West's POV

I feel bad for the reaped girl standing up on stage. Maybe I can help her in the games.

"The male tribute is-" Declares the escort before I cut her off.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I proclaim.

As I leave my section and head for the stage I hear a couple of oohs and ahhs. Probably because I volunteered but also probably because of my good looks.

I have lots of muscle, stand at 6 feet and 3 inches, and have golden colored hair.

As I take the stage I tip my hat to the escort.

"And who would this fine gentlemen be?" Asks the escort obviously taken aback by my good looks and manners.

"My name is West Alabaster, and I would like to say thank you for the opportunity to be a part of these games." I say graciously.

My family is screaming and crying in the crowd and Madeline tries to run to the stage but she is cutoff by peacekeepers.

My district partner and I shake hands before we are led into the justice building.

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**Do you think that they will work together in the games?**

**Should they work together in the games?**


	13. District 11 reapings!

**Hey guys! I hope that you like this chapter! This is my other chapter that was written before any other ones, so it's kind of old. I hope it still satisfies though! Make sure to review and answer the questions! Thank you too kindnessandbravery for Tala Dutare, and Lucas Lawrence for Red Neck respectively.**

Tala's POV

Early in the morning I wake up to the sound of my parents whispering.

"But honey I don't know how we'll get enough money for the food and-" Says my mother before she is cutoff by my father.

"Well I don't know either. Maybe the girls could take some more tessera, just to get us by for a little longer." Says my father obviously questioning himself as he speaks.

" No Lin!" My mother exclaims. "It's Daria's first reaping, Enya has her name in eight times already, and Tala has her name in 20 times! We will not endanger the girls any further! Curse the whole bloody capitol! It's all their fault!" My mother bursts out.

"Don't worry honey, We will get the money some other way. Somehow." Says my father desperately.

I hear my mother start to cry. It always tears my heart apart when my mother cries. Her and father go through way to much suffering and struggle trying to support me and my three sisters, Rowan, Enya, and Daria.

We live in the poorest part of district 11, so things like a simple meal or shoes which are just handed over to capitolites are a huge struggle for us.

It's already two hours till the reapings so I just decide to get up and get ready.

I put on a white blouse and green skirt, another hand-me-down from Rowan. I don't look stunning but at least I look presentable. I head down stairs, grab a slice of bread , kiss my parents goodbye, and head off to the reapings.

After I get my finger pricked and head to the 18 year old section. I just stare at the peacekeepers with hate. they are such nasty human beings. Scratch human beings, animals is more like it.

Several years ago Rowan and I tried to steal food for our family but we got caught. Rowan got whipped badly, but I was almost killed. I still have some scars on my back from that whipping.

Finally our idiot escort comes on stage. " Welcome to the district 11 reapings for the 44th Annual Hunger Games! I can feel the excitement and anticipation!" Exclaims the escort.

What a dork...

Red's POV

"Red, WAKE UP!" My brother Larry shouts into my ear.

" Tain't no reason ta git excited. I'll be up in jest a second." I say.

" But this is the third time I've woken you up! Get UP boy!" My brother tries to shove me out of bed. "We have to leave to the reapings in fifteen minutes!" My brother exclaims.

" Alright, alright, alright I'll git up. Fifteen minutes is plenty of time."

Can you believe this boy? He thinks it takes fifteen WHOLE minutes to get ready... poor kid.

I git out of bed and git ready. Today's ta reapings so I'm gonna wear ma Sunday best. Overalls with a whole strap remainin, with ma white shirt, cowboy boots, and cowboy hat. Oh yeah, and don't forgit ma piece of straw for ma mouth. I look fine if I do say so maself. A tad bit of eye candy for ta ladies.

After I'm dressed and ready ta go, I meet outside ta house with ma brothers Carl and Larry, and sista Lucy. On ta way we meet up with ma cousin Briscoe.

Twance we arrive at ta reapings I say hi to jest a couple of girls from ma loooooooong list of 'mirers. " Hi Red." Says Adeline, Caroline, and Maryline all in sync. All these 'Line girls just go crazy round me.

I head up ta git ma finga pricked and then head to ta 16 year old section.

Our district 11 escort comes out on stage. Now a lot of people think she's down right stupid. I don't think you should jest judge people, but this lady is jest plain cuckoo!

"Welcome to the district 11 reapings for the 44th Annual Hunger Games!" After tat crazy lady rattles on for quite a while longa she finally tottles on over to the lady's bowl and brings out ta slip.

" The lucky female tribute representing district 11 in the 44th Annual Hunger Games is... TALA DUTARE!"

I seen a girl with average height come from ta 18 year old section. She's a tad bit skinny. Ma could help her out with that one! But she does have some muscles that can't be denied. She has beautiful raven black hair coming halfway down ta ladies back which makes her emerald green eyes really pop. She's acting mighty strong in ta moment too! She'll be a great district partner for some fella! I wonder who tat fella will be?

Tala's POV

I can't believe it! I just got reaped! I want to die inside, but I have to look confident for the cameras. I won't look weak or sad. I will not give the capitol that satisfaction.

Everythings a blur until I hear the name Red Neck and see a boy come from the 16 year old section.

He's VERY easy on the eyes once you get around the fact that he is wearing a cowboy hat and overalls with a strap missing. He is basically a giant with tons of muscle. He has dirty blonde hair with bright green eyes. District 11 actually has a very good looking pair this year.

Before I know it our escort is telling us to shake hands and we are led into the justice building.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you think will go further?**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**Has anyone stood out to you so far in the story that you think they could win?**


	14. District 12 reapings!

**Hey guys! This is officially the end of the reapings! I hope that you have enjoyed them! I have decided that you can pm me about potential allies so keep a lookout. Still, there is no guarantee that your idea will be used, but I will consider it. I will also be putting a poll up on my profile! So as usual, make sure to review and answer the questions, but also make sur to vot in the poll! Thank you too karmakat49 for Rylan Gregory, and SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN for Gene Findlay repectively.**

Gene's POV  
The music surges through my violin as I entertain the crowd that has gathered here to hear me play before the reapings. It's nice to give the citizens of district 12 a little treat to brighten up the worst day of the year.

To me, music has always been a great comfort and a way to provide for my family.

I've grown up in a poor house for all my life. My mother has lung issues, so she couldn't work in the mines which made us turn to my father's income alone.

My parents started to sell anything and everything that would bring in money, except for one item that my dad wouldn't allow my mother to sell, even though it would bring in a lot of money. An old violin.

I felt like I should do something to help my family, so in secret I started to teach myself how to play the violin. I was a natural and became very good very soon.

Before you knew it, I was playing in front of audiences and getting tips because they enjoyed my performance. Ever since I have been known around the district as The Boy with the violin.

I am generally a very quiet and timid boy. But that's a whole different story when I have my trusty violin in my hands. When I am playing music I feel like there are no boundaries or limits. I feel unstoppable. I feel like the real Gene Findlay.

Rylan's POV

We were always the family with no problems or hardships. But not now.

When anyone died in our family it was because of old age. But now in this past year that has changed.

It was just a normal day like any other. I was helping my younger brother Ryder, with his schoolwork. All of a sudden the ground shook and the city square sirens started to blare.

Ryder and I rushed to the center of town, the town square, where everyone else was. Their was a lot of chaos going on and no one quite knew what was happening. Soon the word was spread that their had been a mine explosion.

I could only hope that my parents hadn't been in the group that went down into that mine before it was blown to smithereens. But hope can only go so far.

I've always been the nice and bubbly girl, that people (boys in particular,) were attracted too. I've had many friends but no boyfriends. Many boys have been interested, but I always get so shy around them.

My main friends are Maria Salvatore, and Taylor Englewood, the latter being a boy. Ryder has also always been not just a brother, but a great friend as well.

As I arrive at the reapings with my friends, I look at all the dirty and drab clothes that almost every child seems to be wearing, but that's typical for district 12.

I was actually able to find a nice outfit for the occasion.

I wear a light blue knee length strapless dress, with silver gladiator sandals. It compliments my long and extremely curly hair and brown eyes.

As our escort walks onto the stage, I stand nervously with Maria. I hope that neither my friends nor I are reaped so that we can just be done with the reapings, this being our last year. After that Ryder will just have to make it through four more years and we can be safe.

"Rylan Gregory!" exclaims the escort.

My first thoughts are of Ryder, wondering how he will make it on his own.

I hoped so hard that this wouldn't happen. The two times I have hoped people have died. Hope is officially dead to me.

Gene's POV

I feel awful for the reaped girl, but I guess a least it's not someone young like me. Maybe this year their will be two older and stronger tributes reaped and district 12 will actually stand a chance.

"Gene Findlay!" Declares the escort.

Well there goes two old and strong tributes.

Before I can stop them, the tears come in buckets. I try to compose my self but it's not working so I just walk up to the stage with tears still streaming down my face.

As I take the stage I hear someone say, "Oh no! That's the boy with the violin!"

I reach over to shake my district partner's hand and start thinking about my chances.

Well I'm a 14 year old boy with uncontrollable tears at the reapings from district 12. I have one word to sum that up- bloodbath.

I think back to the when I was walking up to the platform and hearing the person who called me the boy with the violin and what he said. Well when that kid said "Oh no!," he was right on point.

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Who do you like better and why?**

**Who has more potential to be the victor and why?**

**What have been some of the highlights of the reapings too you?**


	15. Train rides District 1!

**Hey guys! I'm starting with the train rides! My poll is still open, so make sure to vote in it if you haven't already! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to review and answer the questions once again!**

District 1 train ride

Lewis's POV

As I ride on the train I am having a great time! I get to taste great food and stay in luxury accomodations, while imagining what it will be like when I've killed the final tribute and am crowned victor of the 44th Hunger Games!

"And then when I swung my sword, I knocked off half of the hair off of the trainers handlebar mustache!" I proclaim as I finish my story. Cecelia and our escort, Miranda Strobuck, laugh along with me.

"You're seriously hilarious Lewis!" exclaims Cecelia as she continues laughing. I love that little girl.

Our escort all of a sudden becomes serious.

"Lewis, make sure to save some of that humor for the capitol. A comedian is always a sponsorship magnet." She says. I flash a confident smile.

"And Cecelia, I think that it's great that you are laughing and enjoying your time because you don't have much of it left." She says bluntly. Cecelia's smile immediately fades and is replaced by a look of sadness. I don't know why, but all of a sudden I become very protective of Cecelia.

"That's uncalled for!" I declare. "She has as good a chance as anybody!" I say confidently, but as the words come out of my mouth I know that they aren't truthful. Cecelia smiles up at me with those big grayish colored eyes of hers that are so sweet.

"Well I don't see the point in sugarcoating anything." Says the escort. "Believe me, it's better to go into the games with reasonable expectations than thinking that you are just going to win and be the victor like that." She says. Those words make me feel less confident because I was just thinking what she just said I shouldn't be thinking.

"Thank you Lewis." Says Cecelia gratefully. "But at the same time I know that Miranda's right, I am younger and I stand less of a chance than most, but still that doesn't mean I'm out of it." she says confidently looking straight at Miranda.

I agree. This little girl has spirit, and she shouldn't be counted out.

Our mentor nods her head in approval. "That's what I was hoping to hear." She says. "I honestly think that both of you have great potential, but neither of you are victor material yet. That's what I'm hear for." She says. "Would you like some advice?" She asks.

"Of course." Cecelia and I say together.

"What I would say is that sponsors, and training scores and all of that is helpful, but the biggest thing is you need allies." She says. That makes sense. "Lewis, you can probably get in with the careers, so make sure you do." She says. I agree. That has been the plan all along.

"Cecelia, you probably can't get in with the careers or any stronger older tributes, so unless you can, I would find someone else your age that you can beat but also trust." She says. Cecelia nods her head in agreement. "Now, shall we watch the reaping to look for potential contenders, weak tributes, and allies?"

"Of course." I respond.

"Definitely." Replies Cecelia.

We all walk out of the dining hall into the tv room and turn on the television.

I watch As Cecelia and I are reaped. We both look confident and not worried about a thing. Mission accomplished.

For district 2 the girl looks unsure, but the boy is immediately a contender. He comes from the famous Lépou family. He'll probably be my ally, so I'll definitely have to watch my back.

As I watch district 3 I'm surprised to see a girl volunteer. I don't know why the heck she's volunteering. She could have been safe. She has muscle but she is REALLY tiny. She may be a volunteer but not a threat. The boy is just typical District 3. Nothing special.

District 4 is two good looking volunteers like usual. What's different about them though, is that they are cousins. They will definitely help out the career pack!

From District 5 is a girl with an arm missing and noticeable scars. I feel bad for her but then realize that she is definitely competition because she's going to get sympathy sponsors which will definitely make her a force. There is nothing special about the boy except that a little girl starts screaming when he is reaped.

We move on to district 6 and the girl tribute volunteered for her older sister. She could be competition. The boy looks confident but not much of a threat probably.

At district 7 there is nothing special about the girl tribute until the boy is reaped. The boy has the same last name as her, so I assume it's her brother. My thoughts are confirmed when they embrace onstage.

At district 8 the girl is crying but the boy looks strong. He could be a possible threat.

The girl from district 9 is 18 so she's older. I can't really make much out of her. I'm surprised to see the boy is an 18 year old volunteer. I wonder what his motives were for volunteering?

The district 10 girl is nothing special but the boy is another volunteer! There are so many volunteers this year and I don't why. At first the thought of so many volunteers is a little bit intimidating. At the same time, once you're in the arena it doesn't matter if you were volunteered or reaped. Afterall I was reaped and I'm going to win!

From District 11, the girl looks nervous and she has a slight figure. I don't have to worry about her. The boy on the other hand, looks strong, and is very good looking. I'm going to watch out for him.

Finally district 12 is up and the girl is definitely memorable. She is gorgeous. I won't mind seeing her for a little while. The boy is a 14 year old and he is crying uncontrollably. The first thought in my mind is bloodbath, but some people might be thinking that about Cecelia which definitely isn't true, so you never know.

Our escort shuts off the tv and looks at us.

"So Lewis, do you feel confident in the careers?" She asks me.

"Definitely." I respond. I'm feeling very confident.

"Cecelia, do you have a couple of options for allies picked out?" Asks the mentor.

"I think so." Responds Cecelia. "I would really like to ally with-"

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions for this chapter-**

**Do you feel any different about the district 1 tributes after seeing them again?**

**Who do you think would make a good ally for Cecelia?**


	16. Train rides District 2!

**Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty happy with it! Make sure to review and answer the questions and vote in the poll if you haven't already!**

District 2 train rides

Auriel's POV

As the train rattles on, so do I talking to the District 2 mentor, Brutus. He's this past years victor and a great inspiration to all District two careers in training. He's my ultimate favorite District 2 victor following my kin victors.

"You're uncle Dexter really paved the way for all District 2 volunteers and victors! Not that I couldn't have done it myself, but he definitely helped!" Exclaimed the new victor, and now mentor.

"Yeah." I respond. "He really helped me out with training. Did I tell you how I became the chosen volunteer?" I ask.

"No, I don't believe you did." He responds.

I tell him the whole story about battling my cousin for the spot, losing, and then the whole poisoning trick. By the end we are all laughing our heads off, except for India.

"So you're saying you actually poisoned your cousin! That's an awful thing to do!" Exclaims India disgustedly.

"Yep." I respond. "It's better than not even volunteering from District 2! Did you even train?" I question.

"Yes, for your information, I did train. I was one of the best fighters in my class. I was just smart enough to not risk my life when I don't have to." She says.

"Hey now-" I start to respond before I'm cut off by my mentor.

"Now don't get into a huge fight over nothing. It's obvious that India doesn't stand a chance, and you, you are a Lépou!" Exclaims our mentor nodding at me.

"Wait! You can't do that! You're our mentor! You're supposed to help us survive! You can't abandon me! I need your help!" Exclaims India with tears starting to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry India. This is my first year as mentor, and it's going to be my last. Auriel will win the Hunger Games, you will die, and Auriel can take over my job as mentor. I'm not going to be like all these other mentors who lose two tributes every single year. I know what they've been doing wrong. You can't work with both of your tributes. Their's no point. Only one can come out, so it might as well be your best tribute." He says simply and plainly.

India runs out of the room crying. In a way I feel bad for her, but at the same time the extra attention from our mentor will definitely be hopeful.

Brutus and I talk for a while longer. My confidence keeps on growing the more I talk to him.

"So what are your strengths?" Questions Brutus.

"Well I can fight with basically any weapon, but my main strength is survival." I say. Brutus looks surprised so I explain. "I figured it would be an advantage to not just know about the weapons. I've watched all the Hunger Games back several times, and whenever a career doesn't win , it was usually because they did something stupid, like eating something poisonous." I say. Brutus seems to approve.

"I think you're going to be even better than I thought." he says. "Now to the reapings."

We both go to watch the reapings together. At the end we talk about the possibilities.

"So, How do you think the careers will shape out?" He asks.

"Well, it might be a little bit smaller this year. Their could be no district 1 careers this year. The girl for sure won't be. I'm hoping the boy has trained and just didn't volunteer. I guess India could be a career, but I'm not too sure about that girl. District 4 should be helpful. Overall I wouldn't mind just going it with the District 4 pair, but it would be helpful to have more help." I say.

"You'll have to think about that. Once you know who you want make sure to act quickly and let it be known to them that if they don't join they will have trouble coming their way." He says. I nod in agreement.

"I'm going to go check up on India." I say.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I actually thought she could be alright until she broke down. To be victor you have to be emotionless. She's as good as gone." He says bluntly like he doesn't even care, and he probably doesn't. I nod along making look like I agree, but I still go to check up on her.

I walk down the hall to India's room to see her sitting on her bed with our escort still trying to comfort her. I walk into her room to talk to her.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk alone with India for a second?" I ask. The escort looks to India for her consent. India nods, and our escort leaves to give us privacy.

"I'm sorry about what he said back there. He didn't mean it." I say untruthfully.

"Oh no, he meant it!" She responds. "And I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm going to win these games and show him. I'll leave these games unscaved. Then I'll steal Brutus's thunder, and no one will care about him." She says.

"What are you trying to say? You do realize that if you win I die." I say.

"Well that's obvious. I wouldn't mind taking care of you myself." She says threateningly.

I'm shocked to hear these words coming from the girl who was crying uncontrollably earlier.

"The feelings mutual." I fire back. "And at least I have a chance." I feel pretty proud of myself for that one so I just storm out of the room before she steals the momentum.

This war has officially begun.

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions-**

**Who do you think will have the final say between Auriel and India?**

**Did your opinions change on either of these tributes since the reapings?**


	17. Train rides District 3!

**Hey guys! Sorry that it took me a little longer to update this time! I'm just about back from vacation, so the chapters should come faster now. Make sure to review and answer the questions once again!**

District 3 train rides

Logan's POV

Silence. That one word describes this train ride in a nutshell. I'm slowly chewing my delectable meal, while Catri just chews her food loudly, and Beetee looks on. Finally Beetee speaks.

"So, you seem like an unusual volunteer." He says gesturing at Catri. "What was your reasoning?" Catri pauses before responding.

"Well I guess it's because I know I can win." She says.

"Oh really. What makes you feel so confident that you can win?" He questions.

"Well I'm strong and I've got a good head on my shoulders. I've got all the bases covered." She says confidently.

"You do realize that I am only the 3rd victor form our district. Out of 12 districts in 43 Hunger Games we've only won 3 times. A district 3 victor is a rare thing. Don't count your chickens before they hatch. The odds are never in our favor." He says. This man is wise. He's one out of a very small group of people that I could learn from.

"So are you saying that you think I'll die?" She asks.

"No, not at all. You have more potential than most other tributes that I've mentored. What I'm saying is that you have to keep the possibility of your death in your head at all times. That creates fear, and when you're afraid, that's when your instincts take over." He says. This comment quiets Catri.

"You certainly haven't said much." Says our mentor nodding at me.

"Well like a wise man said, "Quiet people have the loudest minds," I say. I get a smile from Beetee.

Catri just stares at us. She can tell that Beetee and I have already connected.

"Well to be honest, I don't care what a wise man said. I care about how to win." She says bluntly. "What should I know, how do we get sponsors, how do we get allies-" She says before she is cut off by Beetee.

"Well I wouldn't go with allies if I was you. I didn't have any allies and I survived." Says our wise mentor.

"I'm not like you though. I want allies. I want to be with the careers." She says excitedly. As she says it, a look of doubt immediately crosses Beetee's face.

"That wouldn't be wise." Beetee responds.

"Why not? I would be the perfect fit for the careers, and I could just backstab them when the time comes." She says like it was the obvious answer.

"Well there are several reasons why not, but I'll sum it up with three. First, the careers cannot be trusted. Second, They could backstab you first. And Finally, How do you know that they will even accept you into their alliance? District 3 is definitely not a typical career district by any means." He says. Catri looks like she's starting to question her judgement.

"I'll keep that in mind." She says, but it's obvious that she doesn't care.

"Why don't we check out our competition?" She says. After she says this we all go to watch the reapings.

As I watch our district, I am completely overshadowed by Catri, volunteering. I listen to the commentary by Ceasar and Claudius, and all that they are talking about is how brave Catri was to volunteer. I'm only mentioned once by Claudius saying ,"He looks like a nice boy,". I'm completely forgettable.

Finally all of the Districts have gone by and we can discuss our thoughts.

"All that I can say is that this will be easier than I thought. The careers and I can definitely dominate." Catri says confidently. Beetee shakes his head with distaste.

"I'm telling you, if you ally with the careers, your chances of winning are gone. I'm telling you this because I believe you have a strong chance." He says.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong." Catri says disrespectfully. "I don't care what you say! I am a career! She says bursting out.

I can't believe this girl would say something like that too her mentor. Especially someone as wise as Beetee. He looks like he's at a loss for words, as am I.

Beetee is about to speak but before he can, Catri has stomped out of the room, and slammed the door.

This girl is shocking to say the least. Especially coming from district 3. But I will give her credit for one thing- she has guts!

There is a long silence before Beetee speaks.

"She'll come around. They always do." He says.

"You mean someone else has spoken to you like that?" I ask.

"Yes, they have. But none as strongly as she. I'm hoping I won't hear anything like that coming from you." He says.

"No way! I would never talk back to you! You're a genius!" I say. Beetee truly is an inspiration.

"Well, that's what people say. You seem very intelligent yourself. Tell me, where does that come from? You're obviously from District 3, but There's more to it than that. What's your story?" He asks.

"From a very young age I was always much more academically advanced than the children in my class. So when I was twelve, I was taken away from my parents so that people could cultivate my brain. I haven't been allowed to see my parents ever since. It has been fascinating to learn more, but I miss my parents. That's why I want to win, because then maybe I can see my parents again." I say. Beetee nods his head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. I was away from my parents for a couple of years before I was thrown into The Hunger Games. It was hard to not see them, but now I can see them whenever I want. The same thing can happen to you." He says, and I think he really means it.

"Well that's a compliment coming from you. I Thank you." I say graciously.

"No, thank you!" He says.

"Why would you thank me?" I ask truly puzzled.

"Because you've given me a chance." Beetee says.

"How have I given you a chance?" I ask, once again puzzled.

"You've given me a chance because now, I may finally be able to produce a victor."

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Here are the questions-**

**Will Catri get in with the careers?-**

**Should Catri have responded like that?-**

**Is Beetee right, do these two stand a chance?-**


	18. Train rides District 4!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will have my questions at the bottom again, so make sure to review and answer those questions!**

District 4 train rides

Triton's POV

A district pair made in heaven. That's what we are, Tetra and I.

"You're good looking, you're volunteers, but what makes you any different than any of my other tributes that I've mentored?" Asks our mentor, Casper.

"We're different because we are better trained than any tribute before us, we are cousins which can bring in sponsors, and we both of us have a sense of humor." I respond.

"Those things mean nothing to me. I don't care if you're funny or kin or our president's mother. The only thing that matters to me is that you survive. District 4 is falling behind in the number of victors too Districts 2 and 1. I want to put us back in the driver's seat with a win this year." He says.

"You don't have to worry about that. You'll get your victor. And one of us will bring glory to our family." Tetra says confidently.

"All of those years of training weren't for nothing. We have what it takes, and we're ready to take it. That victor crown belongs to us." I say. Tetra smiles and nods at me.

"You two seem confident enough. But here's a better question. Are you confident that you could kill the other?" He asks. I was hoping we could avoid this question.

I Hesitate but Tetra pipes right up.

"Yes, I do. We may be cousins and great friends but we both understand that one of us has to win this for our family. To be honest I know that I would rather be the one to do it. I think we both feel that way." She says. I nod my head so it looks like I agree. I'm not too sure though. I don't know if I could kill my cousin. What concerns me, is that she seemed like it wouldn't even faze her to kill me. I hope our relationship is still as strong as I had thought.

"Good girl." Casper says. "Now let's go see our competition."

We all sit down to watch the reapings.

District 1 is a disappointment. No volunteers. I hope that District 2 has volunteers for the career pack to join us.

I'm happy to see that the boy is not only a volunteer, but he comes from the famous Lépou family. Hopefully our family can be like them someday. I'm disappointed though that the girl is reaped. We'll have to find some tributes from the outer districts for the career pack, because I don't want it to just be Tetra, The district 2 male, and I.

District 3 has a female volunteer that could be promising. The boy looks like a typical district 3 nerd.

As I watch our reaping I am proud of us. We both shove people out of the way to take our spots. Tetra even blows a few kisses. Casper sends us a grin of approval.

District 5 isn't standout except for the girl, because she only has one arm. She should be easy to beat.

District 6 looks though. The girl is a 16 year old girl who volunteered for her sister. The boy is smirking and looks confident. Maybe they could turn out to be career material.

I'm surprised to see siblings from 7. The girl looks strong. I'm not too sure what the boy has to offer. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

As we come to District 8, I immediately count the girl off. She's crying and looks young. The boy on the other hand looks strong and is grinning. I've got a weird feeling about him.

The girl from 9 is older but nothing special. The boy on the other hand is another volunteer. He volunteers for a small boy in a wheelchair which is a very kind thing to do. In the end though, it won't even matter. He'll just die like everyone else.

District 10 just has a simple 15 year old girl. The boy is another volunteer though! It's ticking me off that there are so many volunteers because it makes Tetra and I stand out just a little bit less. At the same time no one could forget us!

At District 11, the girl is skinny and 18. The boy is very good looking, but is dressed sloppy with a strap missing on his overalls. I mean seriously, at least dress nice for the reapings.

Finally we arrive at District 12. The girl is older and 18, unlike the boy who is only 14.

Casper flips off the television.

"So thoughts on all the volunteers?" Asks Casper.

"Definitely an abnormal amount. What I see in it though is that, we just have more good options to join us. I've got a couple of people picked out for allies." Tetra says.

"Any that you would like to share?" Casper asks.

"Not yet. I want to talk to them in person first." She responds.

"Fair enough. Just remember that there is strength in numbers. If half of the tributes are in your alliance it's just even better. More tributes mean more help, and then when you have to off them, you'll know how to best." He says.

Tetra and I share confident smiles but Casper keeps a straight face.

As our train ride rolls on, I keep on thinking about how great it will be when one of us wins the Hunger Games. My mother, my father, and all of my siblings would be so happy. I can't let them down. I will win The 44th Annual Hunger Games!

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Here are the questions-**

**Who should join the careers from the outer districts?-**

**Who is your favorite mentor so far?-**


	19. Train rides District 5!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updating again! I'm really trying though! Make sure to review and answer the questions as usual!**

District 5 train rides

Jonas's POV

I feel so many emotions right now that I didn't even know existed! I keep on thinking about how scared I am for myself. But more than anything, I'm scared for my sister. If I die, she won't have me to watch out for her anymore. My thoughts are interrupted by the slamming of a door. I look up to see our mentor Talia walking in.

When she looks at us she stops in her tracks and just stares.

"They seriously couldn't do any better." Says our mentor disgusted. "I'm stuck with a little 12 year old and a disfigured girl." She says this as she sits down.

"I'm not 12, I'm 14." I respond angrily.

"And I'm not disfigured! I lost my arm in an explosion." My district partner says.

"I see that you got a bad doctor." Says our mentor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asks my district partner sounding angrier by the second.

"It means that your arm, or what's left of it, basically a stump, looks atrocious! They should've been able to make it look better than that." She says.

Argent, my district partner fires back.

"I know that my arm looks awful. I've seen it. It's not like we don't have mirrors back in five." She says angrily before chucking her meat cutting knife so that it sticks into the wall right next to Talia's arm.

Talia tries to look like she isn't startled, but she obviously is.

"And I don't care if you won your little Hunger Games and are supposed to mentor us. I would like to see you looking just like me." She says before sitting back in her chair.

"Well aren't you feisty." Says our mentor.

"And you. What do you have to say? Is their anything special about you? Anything that can help you in the games?" Says our mentor talking to me.

"Well I know how it feels to be alone." I say.

"Oh really. Why is that?" Asks our mentor.

"Because I'm an outcast. People think I'm crazy." I say.

"That's good. Crazy works in the arena. Why do they think that you're crazy?" She asks.

"Because I'm so protective of my sister and if anyone touches her, it's doom for them." I say.

"So why are you so protective of your sister?" She asks me a question again.

"Because someone has to look out for her." I say before everything else spills out. "She's blind and gets picked on a lot. One time, some bigger guys even hurt her." I say.

"Oh great. It looks like we're the sob story district this year. Yay!" Says our mentor with no enthusiasm. She starts to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I say going after Talia.

"Don't you see it? You're hopeless. I'm not going to waste my time on you two. And I wouldn't recommend that you try to figure it out either. All that that creates is stress. Just, enjoy the capitol I guess." Our mentor leaves us with these word before she slams the door behind her.

"Well it looks like we'll just have to do this on our own." I say too Argent.

"I didn't want her hel panyways." She says. Their's a long silence after this. Finally Argent breaks the silence.

"You know, we don't have to be completely on our own. We could be allies." She says looking at me.

I think about it for a second. This girl seems trustworthy and she's older.

"Sure." I respond. Argent smiles at me and comes over to give me a hug. I awkwardly try to reposition for the hug because of her missing arm. I've always been the comforter, so it feels good to have someone comfort me for a change.

After this embrace we both sit down on the couch.

"So what's next?" I ask.

"Well first off I think that we should see who our competition is." She says.

"Sounds good to me." I respond.

We both go to watch the reapings.

When District 5 comes up and I'm reaped, I start to tear up as I see my sister screaming and me rushing over to say some last words to my parents and my beloved little sister. Argent puts her arm around me to comfort me.

After the reapings are over, we talk about the tributes.

"Their are tons of volunteers this year!" Argent exclaims.

"Yeah, and a lot of older, bigger tributes." I say.

"Hey, don't worry. We stand as good of a chance as any of them." Argent comforts.

"Maybe you, but not me. You're older and I'm just a 14 year old." I say feeling increasingly less confident in myself.

"But I could argue that I only have one arm." Says Argent. "See no matter if you're old or young, tall or short, reaped or volunteered, we all have weaknesses. Everybody, even the careers. So cheer up." Says Argent.

"I never thought about it that way, but I guess it's true. Maybe you and I do stand a chance. Maybe one of us can win." I say. Argent smiles.

"It's worth a shot." She says.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Here are the questions-**

**Will District 5 make a strong alliance?**

**Did your opinions change about Argent, or Jonas, or both?**


	20. Train rides District 6!

**Hey Guys! I know that it has been a SUPER long time since I've written but I haven't really had any inspiration for my writing recently. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Make sure to review and answer the questions!**

District 6 train rides

Celiesa's POV

For my father and my sister it was a win win situation. Same for me.

If I die, my father won't care, my sister will be happy that she was saved, and I will be taken out of this miserable life. If I survive, My dad will be proud of me, my sister will be so thankful to just be alive, and I will finally have my father's attention. Just what I wanted.

My thoughts are broken up by the shrill voice of our escort.

"Hello dearies! Have you enjoyed your meals?" She asks glancing down at our plates and noticing that they are both still full.

"Was this meal not to your satisfaction? If it wasn't I will be sure to have a word with the cook, because you two deserve the very best!" She says.

"Oh no! Don't go bothering the cook! She did a fine job! The little that I tasted was much better than anything that I ever had back at the orphanage! I'm just not very hungry..." Says my district partner, Cid.

"That's very understandable! Whenever you're ready to eat, just let me know and I will have the cook whip up something special!" Says our escort.

It is her first year of escorting and I can tell that she is trying really hard to make us feel better.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm just going to go to bed." I say.

" Me too." Says my district partner.

"Well that's quite alright too! Whatever you want to do!" Says our escort. "It's right down the hall."

After I've walked down the long hall of the train, I enter my room. It's so fancy. Much nicer than anything that you would ever see back in 6. Everything is silk. My bed blankets, the drapes, etc. It's all so perfect. I don't deserve it.

After I lay my head down on the soft pillow, I immediately drift off into a deep sleep.

The Next Morning

I wake up to the smell of a delicious breakfast cooking in the train's kitchen. I walk too the dining hall. Cid's already there eating some sort of fancy capitol meal.

" Good morning dear Celiesa! How did you sleep?" Asks our escort who looks to have been busy all morning. She looks frazzled.

"I slept very well, thank you!" I reply politely. "Is something wrong? You look a little frazzled." I say.

"Well I really wanted to wait to tell you guys, but I guess sooner's better than later." Says the capitolite in distress.

"What is it?" Asks a concerned Cid.

"Last night something happened." Says our mentor hesitantly, obviously not wanting to say whatever happened.

"What happened?" I question.

"You're mentor, he died." Says my escort barely getting those words out.

"He died!? What do you mean he died? He can't just go and die on us like that! We need him!" I yell. I can't believe this has happened. It's not like I knew him, but he was supposed to help us win! He was a necessity in order for me to live! And what a freak situation!

"Well early this morning we found him, and a gun laying on his bed in a pool of blood." She says.

"You mean, he committed suicide?" Questions my district partner in shock.

"That's what it looks like. I guess all the stress of being a mentor finally caught up with him."

"So what are we supposed to do?" I ask. "Are we just supposed to got throughout the games without a mentor?" I ask angrily.

As I think about how little of a chance I have of winning now I realize how much I do want to see my father, and sister, and Kera again.

"Well as of now their are no more alive victors in District 6. But we have already sent in for a new capitol mentor. He's known for being great at predicting victors! He may just be able to help you two! The only problem is you can't meet him until we arrive in the capitol tonight." She says.

"I don't care just as long as we have a mentor, we have a chance still!" I say determindely.

For the first time in a long time I have hope.

**I Hope that you enjoyed that chapter! Here are the questions-**

**How will the mentor's death effect Celiesa and Cid?**

**Who is you're favorite district pair of the first half?**


End file.
